Naruto: Fox's Ambition
by nihongo-ookami
Summary: Hey, people. Naruto's Inner fox is let loose. EXPLICIT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Naruto X Hinata. Contains rape.


Naruto: Fox's Ambition Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in Konoha. The birds chirping, the streets unusually silent. It was at least half as busy as it normally was. The only distinctive noise was that of Naruto, and his time at the Ichiraku ramen shop.

"Whaddaya mean I'm overdue?" Said the fox. He was leaned over the counter, yelling. His usual orange jumpsuit was put on scraggly, as if he was in a hurry. His fur, a lighter shade of orange, complimented it perfectly. He had a white underbelly and the token headband of the Leaf Village. His tab was overdue, and he was angry.

"Sorry, Naruto,"the old raccoon over the counter said."If I allowed your tab to be extended, others would want it too. I can't give special treatment." He sighed. "Now go away until you have the money to pay, you're bad for business unless you're eating."

Naruto walked away glumly,trying to think of a way to get some ramen. All of a sudden he felt very strange. As if his head was going to explode. He dove into his subconscious where the kyuubi, or nine-tailed fox was. Everything was warped and his vision was blurry, but he could make out the form of the demon fox's face.

"Naruto... it is time..." The voice bellowed deeply. Naruto could smell its breath.

"Time for what?" He asked. He was offended by the sudden intrusion.

"Time for this old fox to have some fun..." he replied. "As you know, you are a jinchuuriki, a vessel for a spirit. Well, though we are essentially masses of chakra, we still have to eat, to sleep, and..." He dozed off.

"And what?" Naruto asked. He was now eager to know something about himself that he didn't know.

"...to mate." The fox finished his sentence. "I haven't had a good fuck in how many years? A few millenia, maybe. It's time for some action. Naruto, I'm borrowing your body for a while. Hope you don't mind..." he said the last part sarcastically.

On the outside, Naruto was changing. His fur turned a deep red, and his eyes became full of lust. His trademark whisker marks were more emphasized, and his teeth became fangs. He grew his fingernails to look like claws, and his clothes were ripped off. His cock stood upwards, fully erect at around 16 inches. His bulging knot was pulsing with the urge to fill.

The demon fox sped off, looking for his first victim. He ran around Konoha at breakneck speeds looking for a suitable victim, and there she was. Hyuuga Hinata. A mouse wearing a parka-esque sweater, and the trademark headband around her neck. He ran up to her, grabbed her, and before she knew it, she was in the back of a dark alleyway naked.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" She exclaimed. She was obviously in shock. Naruto grinned. He was now in, what his friends called, "Nine-tail mode." Naruto licked her face with his long tongue. She looked down and saw that her clothes were torn off. She started to scream when Naruto shoved his face onto hers. Their muzzles met intimately, and they shared a deep kiss. They broke, and Naruto pressed his foxhood onto her belly. He rubbed it around, preparing for what was about to happen.

Hinata was very frightened, but she was enjoying it slightly. As she realized what Naruto's intent was, she started to scream, but his chakra took her voice away, She was helpless to resist. This would not be her first time, as she had been raped before by her dad, but when she saw the size of what was to enter her, she just stared. It was much bigger than her dad's, and she was not fully prepared.

Naruto suddenly thrust into her with such force that it took her breath away. She took him fully, and all in about a single second, no lube or anything. His hips thrust back and forth, in a steady motion. She was wet, so it didn't hurt too badly.

At first it stung, but then her pain turned into orgasmic pleasure. Thrusting in a motion, she joined in the movement, fully allowing herself to be used. Naruto could feel his orgasm coming. Hinata could feel hers building up, and finally, in one movement, She came, and that wave drove Naruto to climax as well. He stuck his knot into her, Making sure that his seed was kept in. Pulsing, the knot was stuck inside of Hinata, and the two were joined for about five minutes. Finally, the fox pulled out, and used a chakra wave to wipe her memory. She would wake up in her house asleep, with no memory whatsoever of her encounter. Naruto, or the demon fox, I should say, sped off into the village to find another victim.


End file.
